My Southern Gentlemen
by RainbowShelby
Summary: What if Jasper left more than just maria back when he left? Alice/Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So please this is my first Twilight story so please don't be too harsh. I don't care for the the Alice/Jasper pairing, (if you do like it, don't hate me okay please. I love them both but I don't like them together) **

* * *

**My Southern Gentlemen **

**Chapter One**

"_Jasper!" a beautiful young woman screams running from Maria, "please save me."_

"_Mady you know I can't." he answered shamefully. Anger filled the young vampire's eyes_

"_I hate you Jasper Whitlock and I hope she kills you next." She takes off running again and that was the last time Jasper ever saw his Madelyn Sophia Jadensen ever again.  
_

^Jasper's POV^

"Jasper?" Alice's face came into frame again. I frown

"Sorry what was I saying?"

"It was Mady again wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry Alice it's just when I talk about it, I always think of her. I could have saved her!"

"Who's her?" Bella asks

"When I was part of Maria's clan a young girl I turned" I start to explain

"_Madelyn Sophia Jadensen_" Alice sneers

"Don't say her name like that." I snap. It was the only time we would ever fight, Alice and I, we would only ever fight over Madelyn. Alice would get hostile and I would get angry for her un-needed hostility.

"Well anyway, yes Mady. She and I grew very close in her year of a new born; lovers you could say. We fed of each other." I'd blush (if I could) even thinking about her full lips brushing my neck. I see Bella smile. "When it got closer for her year to be up we made plans to leave. To run away together, when that night came, I chicken out I left her to die."

I looked down ashamed, Alice didn't console me like she did before when I told of shameful things I did she smiled triumphantly.

"She told me she hated me and she hoped Maria killed me next." I say

"What happened to her?" Bella asks, obviously my story held her amusement.

"She was killed, or at least that's what I was told." I reply.

"Oh Jasper what a sad story." She says hugging me, I was not expecting this and tense up, but I regain composer and relax.

"I must get Bella home. We have school tomorrow." Edward says

"Vampires have moved here. They are unaware of us but they are like us." Carlisle says walking in.

"Really?"

"Yes. Four of their daughters and one of their son's go to your school so behave."

"Really? Us misbehave?" Edward says with a grin

-The next day-

"WAY TO GO, DORT, WAY TO MAKE AN IMPRESSION!" a loud voice yells causing my attention to find its way to a scene in front of the front quad. A boy about a freshman was on the ground. A twin standing on each side of him and a tall girl with short brown hair laughing at him. The one twin helps the boy up and they all look towards the older girl.

"Hey,Enigma, where ya going?" the one with the short brown hair asks.

"Well seeing as where here to LEARN! Not TRIP Derrick I'm going to set my classes!" she says whipping her head around to face my direction. And it was as if time stood still at that exact moment. Because I was staring into the face of _Madelyn Sophia Jadensen._

* * *

"_Jasper!" I shouted walking up to him, his grin widen when he saw me._

"_Mady." He said walking up to me. I kiss him. "You know we can't do this Mady."_

"_Then stop calling me that Jazzy." I whispered seductively in his ear. He moaned_

"_This is so wrong." He muttered._

"_Jazzy, let's run away. Just you and me." I said as he kissed my neck_

"_I promise when the time is right we will run, Mady." He said_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise." He said gathering me in his arms and taking me to his bed for the night._

"_I love you jasper Whitlock." I said kissing him_

"_I love you too Madelyn."  
_

^Mady's POV^

"ENIGMA!" my younger sibling, Beth, calls out snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry what?"

"She was thinking about Mr. Whitlock again." Jenna says making a kissing-face

"Buzz off, Ringtale." I say swatting her away. She pouts.

"But anyway as I was saying!" Megan went on to say, "is that Jason called last night and said that you said that I said that I wanted to hook up with him this weekend but when I told him that was entirely out of the question seeing as in I'm in a entire different country then him, things wouldn't work out."

"Breathe Megan." I say bored

"Have you talked to James?"

"James as in the guy who almost killed me back then James?" I ask. Megan nods her head. "No and I'm not ever going to why?"

"Just wondering and why not?"

"Heard he was killed a while back, Toria went crazy. Felt kinda bad for her ya' know."

"Glad you're out of that though and on the strait and narrow." Jenna says with a smirk

"Don't tell me you still think that James was cute!" I whine

"All I'm saying is that I would have done him if he would have asked me and not you." She says.

"Well he didn't!" I say sticking my tongue out.

"But yet you didn't take up on his offer!" she says

"Whose offer?" our mother Jesse asks

"uh….." we say looking at each other, our mother did not know about that 2 weeks we spent with James, Victoria, and Laurent.

"Dort offered Megan guitar lessons but she said no, because he's no Slash!" I say.

"Don't be so mean to your brother he's trying." Jesse says we all nod. "Don't forget my darlings we are going hunting this weekend. But if you have an emergency just call me." Jesse says looking at me.

"Okay Jesse." Megan calls out grabbing the keys to my car and throwing them at me I catch them.

"INCHWORM, DORT. WE'RE LEAVING!" she yells. I roll my eyes and grab my bag. I'm in the car a second later. Minutes later the rest of my vampire family lazily saunters out to the car and finally we're off to school.

"Do you think they'll be and cute human at this school?" Jenna asks derrick.

"Eww can't you ask Mady, Beth, or Megan that question?!" he exclaims. We all laugh. Finally we made it to forks high school our home for the next four years, well two years for me. One for Beth, three for the twins, and four for poor derrick, who was 'playing' a freshman. We get out of the car and I look around at the muggy scenery and smile. Home sweet home, well for now. Once I 'graduate' again, I'm going home to Texas see if I can see any of my life lines.

"I'm going to trip derrick watch." Jenna whispers to Megan who giggles. Then suddenly derrick hits the ground, I frown. They were always picking on him.

"WAY TO GO, DORT, WAY TO MAKE AN IMPRESSION!" Megan yells out, I roll my eyes and grab my bag from the trunk and lock my doors and start away from the scene that they had started.

"HeyEnigma, where ya going?" Beth asks

"Well seeing as where here to LEARN! Not TRIP Derrick I'm going to set my classes!" I say spinning around only to catch my breath because there standing across the quad watching my family in all they're glory was _JASPER WHITLOCK._

* * *

**How was it? review please. I really like this so far. I've only got three chapters ready so it might take a while for me to add.  
**

**Random Twilight Quote: (really all I'm going to do is open one of 4 books and type a quote)**

"**I don't speak **_**Car and Driver." **_**Bella, (Twilight; page 223)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

"Whoa Mady what's wrong?" Beth asks as I hurry back to the car.

"I'm not coming here." I say

"Why not?!" Jenna asks. I look over in jasper's direction.

"Because of a student?!" she exclaims. "Really?!"

"That's jasper isn't it?" Megan who had been quiet asks. I nod and get into my car and drive off. I drive home.

"What wrong?" Jesse asks me as I barge in. her and two other people sat there.

"I am not going to that school!" I say.

"Why on earth not?"

"Because HE goes there." I growl "OUT OF ALL THE SAD DESPRESSING PLACES YOUR COULD HAVE FOUND WE HAD TO MOVE HERE!"

"MADELYN!" Jesse says, "I have guests."

"I'm sorry." I say looking down.

"It quite alright." The man says clearly amused.

"Madelyn this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen"

* * *

-Jasper's pov-

"Way to go dude you scared the new girl off." Emmett says pushing me a little bit.

"Shut up." I mutter.

"How do you know her anyway?"

"Shut up Emmett." I mutter again

"Hey you!" someone says behind me. I turn and her family was standing there, oh great.

"Yeah?"

"Your jasper Whitlock?" the boys says

"It's jasper Cullen now, but yes I am who you say." I reply

"Stay away from Mady." He growls.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm her brother and I care about her, you left her to die." He growls, "You don't deserve to even get to think about her."

"I didn't have a choice." I say

"Oh really," he says, "I think you did, you're just a pansy."

"You don't know anything." I growl.

"She didn't have the choice." He says, "She was scared shitless. And you just left her."

"Whatever." I say walking off.

"This isn't over." He says for only me to hear.

* * *

-Mady's pov-

"We have two daughters and three sons" Esme says. "Alice and Rose. Emmett, Edward and Jasper."

I stare at her. I stare at her long and hard. So much I finally make her uncomfortable. Jesse smacks me up against the head.

"What the hell was that for?" I exclaim.

"Quit scaring her."

"So how were you turned?" Esme asks very suddenly

"Uuummm…………" I say thinking of a lie.

"Some boy Jasper Whitlock turned her for some army for a Marie."

Esme gasps

"You're Madelyn Sophia Jadensen?" she asks. I look down and nod.

"How are you still alive?" Carlisle asks. I look up at him

"I had one person on my side." I say, "Peter snuck me out and told Maria he had taken care of me. He helped me find Jesse and she took care of me."

"Would you like to see jasper again?" Esme asks

"I've seen enough, thank you." I snap, "Which brings me back to my point earlier. I'm not going back to that school."

"Yes you are."

"I can't face him." I say, Jesse looks at me.

"They told me that they need vampires because a vampire Victoria is after them, you'll have to work with him anyway."

"I can't work with him."

"It was a long time ago." Jesse says

"HE LEFT ME FOR MY DEATH. HE PROMISED TO MARRY ME, JESSE! HE PROMIED!" I scream running out of the house and the next minute I'm on a ridge over looking the scenery below.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice asks I jump and turn to find a boy with reddish golden hair.

"Hello?" I say.

"I'm Edward."

"Madelyn."

"So you're the infamous, Madelyn, huh?"

"If vampires could blush I would be blushing." I say sitting down.

"He's sorry you know…" he says after a while.

"Not sorry enough." I say, "Edward he left me to die. Even I didn't it's still the fact that I could have."

"You're already dead…well sort of."

I laugh

"Yeah well, I fell in love. And maybe I shouldn't have. But I left my heart and soul in Monterrey." I say looking far off into the distance. "And I never did get it back"

* * *

**there's chapter two……..how was it? please review.**

**Shelbs**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took so long but i misplaced my notebook this was in and just found it like yesterday so i spent half the night typing chapter three up for you guys.**

**Chapter three**

-Jasper's POV-

"Jasper what's wrong?" Alice asks me. I look at her and wonder if I truly loved her. I mean I loved her, but did I love Mady more.

"Nothing?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alice." I sigh. She looks at me doubtful but goes on with her conversation with Rosalie. Emmett sits down.

"So about that new girl." He says, "You know what's funny."

"What?" Alice asks

"Her name." he tells her. I stare at him

"What is it?"

"Well her sister called her enigma today."

"Mystery: somebody or something that is not easily explained or understood, mid-16th century. Via Latin aenigma from Greek ainigma, from, ultimately, ainos 'fable.'" Alice says.

"I know what it means!" Emmett says, Alice gives him a sorry look. "What I mean is that either she's like Alice or she's like you jasper."

I tense up.

"What do you mean, Emmy?" Rosalie asks

"Well Alice's past is a Mystery to us." He says, "Maybe hers is to her too."

"What about jasper's then?"

"Well that's where her real name comes into play." Emmett continues. "Her real name is Madelyn."

Alice looks at me, I look at the ground.

"I thought she was dead." She asks

"That's what I thought." I say.

"You lied." She says

"No Alice I di-" but it was too late she was already out of the cafeteria.

"You're an ass." I say looking at Emmett who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"She knew." He says, "She wanted you to tell her."

"So it was a trap!" I exclaim, he nods. I slowly walk out of the cafeteria only to see Bella, Edward and Madelyn enter laughing.

* * *

-Madelyn's POV-

"Thanks for listening even if you didn't have to Edward." I say as we inch closer to the school building.

"No problem." He says.

"Edward!" a girl with brown hair yells running up to us.

"Bella, this is Mady." He says, "M this is Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." I say smiling.

"Are you a vampire too?" she asks, I smile and nod. "Wait Mady. Are you Madelyn Sophia Jadensen?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh my how are you alive."

"I'm not." I say laughing. She ponders over what I meant as we make our way to the cafeteria.

"Hey I know you're not alive-alive but I meant how you are still here you know!" Bella says finally getting what I meant causing me and Edward to laugh. I look across the cafeteria to see Jasper looking at me. I frown a little but sit down with Edward and Bella.

"You know Jasper's story no doubt?"

"Yes."

"His friend peter helped me. He lied to Maria telling her I was dead. I met Jesse though him and now here we are."

"Do you still love him?" she asks, humans seemed to love stories.

"I hate him." I say, "He left me. So I hate him."

"Oh you so love him you just won't admit it." Megan says walking up

"Shut up." I growl

"I'm her sister Megan." she says sitting down.

"Bella." Bella says

"I'm Edward." Edward says

"So I see you've made friends and decided to come back."

"Mom made me." I sniff and smelt blood. _Jasper_ Edward and I think at the same time. We run to the gym and find a girl who got a cut, and jasper lunging we grab him and took him to the woods before anyone knew she was hurt.

**

* * *

**

That is Chapter 3! hope you enjoyed

Shelbs


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward and I had jasper pinned to the ground as he came to his senses.

"Mady?" he says touching my cheek, I look away. I get up and make my way back to the school.

"Wait Mady." Jasper says, "Can we please talk?"

I look at Edward and he nods encouragingly.

"Okay fine jasper, we'll talk." I say, "but only for a little bit."

"I'll be at school." Edwards says walking off. We stood there in silence for about a minute.

"I'm sorry," Jasper says, "I'm so sorry I left."

"You turned your back on me, Jasper." I say, "I can't forgive you for that."

"I don't expect you to." He says, he looks at me for a long time.

"I've missed you." He says finally. Something hits me and I fly into a tree.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING HIM!" a voice yells out. I look at the person and a girl with brown pixie cut hair.

"What?" I say, "We were just talking."

"I saw it you were going to kiss him."

"Uh no I wasn't." I say.

"I was going to kiss her Alice." Jasper says, I look at him and then to the girl

"Oh she's Alice your girlfriend." I say, I stick out my hand, "I'm Mady."

"You were going to kiss her?" Alice says glaring at Him. I pull my hand back to my side feeling foolish.

"Yes." Jasper says. "I still love her Alice you know that."

I stare at him.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I say, "even though you still love me, I hate you. You left me to die. I hate you with every inch of my body. So go with Alice. She loves you, I won't be here for long Alice, and so you won't have to worry about me."

I walk away and to the house, I grab my bag and get into the car. I drive to Canada, the only place that felt like home.

* * *

-Jasper's POV-

Alice looks at me for a while.

"Why are you just standing there?" she asks

"What do you mean?"

"If you love her go after her."

"But Alice what about…"

"I'll be fine I've foreseen it. It will only take me about a week before I'm over it. Jasper she was your first love, now go get her."

"I'm sorry Alice."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry."

"Do you know where she went?" he asks

"Canada." She says,

"Why Canada?"

"It's where we came from and she always felt home there." One of the twin's say, "Jasper, she's my sister so please don't hurt her again, when we first met her and Jesse she wouldn't even talk and I don't want to though that again."

"I won't." I say setting off to Canada.

* * *

-Mady's POV-

I sat by the frozen lake that we used to ice skate on and stared at the trees. I haven't been like this since jasper first left me.

"Mads?" I hear my best friend say. I turn around and there standing at the tree line was Maryse and Mike McKee, my best friends.

"MAR! MIKE!" I scream hugging them.

"What are you aren't you suppose to be in forks?"

"Past caught up with me there so I ran." I say

"It's good to have you home." Mike says kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah girl things have been different since you've been here."

Suddenly I felt his presence.

"Let's go home." I say smiling.

"Yeah." Mike says taking my hand and kissing it, we walk to the old house.

* * *

-Jasper's POV-

I watched that boy take her hand and kiss it. I felt remorse come from him,

"I've missed you guys." I hear her angelic voice says smiling. I decide to follow them.

"So what past caught up to you?" The girl with the long blond hair asks

"Jasper." She says as if they new the whole story, suddenly I felt hatred come from the guy's body. They knew the story…..she had told them.

"Don't worry about it guys." I hear her say. They walk into an older house, one that was the definition of a haunted house.

"You might as well come in too jasper." She says, I look up and see her standing on the porch.

* * *

**Writing 5 now. it's be out soon.**

**Shelbs**


End file.
